I'm His, He's Mine Forever & Always
by Willow1988
Summary: Harry is marrying the man he loves and he can't believe how lucky he is. Once his fiancé starts down the aisle, he can't keep his eyes off.
Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything, but the idea. I got Draco's wedding vows from The Corpse Bride (a Tim Burton film). I do **NOT** own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** , only the idea - all characters belong to J.K. Rowling & Draco's vows belong to The Corpse Bride.

Warning: Out of character Draco (sorry)

Summary: Harry is marrying the man he loves and he can't believe how lucky he is. Once his fiancé starts down the aisle, he can't keep his eyes off.

REVIEWS WELCOME!

 **I'm His, He's Mine [Forever & Always]**

Harry sat in the front pew, ready for his fiancé to stride down the aisle in all his glory and beauty. The wedding march started and Harry got up to stand in front of Ron who was his best man, of course. As Harry's fiancé appeared at the opened doors of the main hall, a goofy smile spread like wildfire across his lips.

This was it, he was finally marrying the one person he loved more than anyone in the world. He wrung his hands behind his back and wetted his lips, feeling a cold sweat break down his back. He defeated the great Dark Lord and yet standing in front of all their friends and family with the intention of making an everlasting vow, he was nervous.

Ron chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Calm down. You've done much scarier things than marry Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed, happily at the name. Out of all the people Draco could have met and fallen in love with, Harry was the lucky one. He was attracted to the blonde when they met in Madam Malkin's and it only grew into love until Fourth Year when Draco pulled him aside after Harry's turn with the dragon and scolded him, accidently spilling out all the feelings he felt for Harry. Harry had kissed him right then and there, not caring who saw them. From there, they spent every spare moment, when Draco could get away from the Slytherins and when Harry could escape Hermione's need for him to study for his tests.

Harry looked up and the smile grew. Draco was wearing a white tux with a green tie that made his eyes pop vividly. As a curious note, there was a green rose tucked in his breast pocket. "He's beautiful."

Draco stopped next to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"

Harry zoned out, unable to keep his eyes off Draco.

Draco chose him. Harry Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Lived. Not the Chosen One. Not the defeater of the Dark Lord. Not the Savior. Draco chose Harry Potter. Draco chose Harry to be his, forever and always.

"Draco Malfoy, you may recite your vows."

Draco nodded and held up his hand. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows." He picked up the goblet of red wine and poured it into Harry's. "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." He picked up the candle and lit the one next to Harry's goblet. "With this candle, I will light your way into darkness." Draco took a deep breath and took the ring from Luna. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He slipped the silver band around Harry's finger and got on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry withheld the urge to, fully, kiss him back.

Draco removed his green rose and slid it into Harry's breast pocket.

"Harry Potter, you may recite your vows."

Harry didn't choose a traditional vow, he came up with one. "Draco, I have to be the happiest man alive. I'm marrying the person I love, who loves me back equally. You scold me when I do something wrong. You aren't afraid to call me out." He tried wetting his lips again. "I'm so lucky to be the one you have chosen as your husband. I-, man." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Draco tried not to laugh at him. "That nervous?"

"Sorry, Draco."

Draco shook his head and got on his toes again to whisper in his ear. "I love you Potter, nervous and all."

"I love you, too." Harry took his red rose and fit it in the pocket where the green rose had been.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Harry Potter, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hands. "I do."

"You may kiss."

Harry leaned down, slowly, but Draco had other ideas. He yanked on Harry's neck and brought his lips down into a passionate kiss that earned them a cheer from the gathered group.

"I'm proud to present to you Mr. Harry and Draco Potter."

As the couple walked down the aisle, hand in hand, with cheers coming from everywhere, Draco nudged Harry in the ribs. "Be thankful I took your last name."

"I am." He kissed Draco.

/

Harry thought to himself just how amazed he was. Draco wanted him. He glanced down at his ring. He was Draco's and Draco was his, forevermore. Harry smiled and bent down to kiss a sleeping blonde. "I love you, Draco."


End file.
